


Parchment Filled Sky

by pandorabox82



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a distraught Andy turns to the only people in her life that will stick by her, Miranda finds herself living her wildest dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh, hello, Andrea." Miranda's ears pricked up at the mention of that name. Emily should have known better than to take a call from her, after everything that had happened in Paris. She knew how Miranda felt about that ungrateful girl. "What? I can't understand you, you're crying too hard. No, I think she's busy at the moment…"

"I'll take her in here, Emily." If the girl wanted to talk to her, she would. There were things between them that had been left unsaid with her quick departure. Picking up the receiver, she listened for the tell-tale click of the line being transferred to her. "Hello, Andréa. You wanted to speak with me?"

"Mi-Miranda." The girl's voice shook and broke, and Miranda felt her heart clench tightly, the feeling of wanting to comfort the girl gripping her. "I, I, oh…" Her words were lost in a series of sobs and Miranda sighed. Andréa had no way of knowing what her tears did to her, she'd been careful to keep that reaction under wraps.

"Are you at the abysmal apartment of yours?"

"Y-yeah. Why?"

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." She hung up the phone before she heard Andréa's answer, and she met Emily's shocked gaze through the open door. "Coat. Bag. Call Roy and have him pick me up."

Emily snapped her fingers at the new girl and she stood quickly and got the desired things as she called down to Roy. "I would have gone and made sure everything is all right, Miranda. You don't have to go and fix things. She wasn't here to fix things, after all." Miranda sighed once more and Emily looked at her in concern, hobbling towards her on her crutches.

"I'll be fine, Emily. I just need to make sure she's all right before excising her from my life. Cancel the rest of my day, I have no idea how long I'll be. If anything comes up, call my cell phone, I'll be available there." She let the new girl slide her coat on, missing the feel of Andréa's fingers brushing against the back of her neck, the feel of her hand smoothing her coat against her back. "I'll see you on Monday."

Emily nodded and she stepped into the elevator, tapping her foot anxiously. The ride down seemed to take forever as she focused on what could possibly make Andréa sound so devastated. Roy was waiting for her when she stepped out of the Elias-Clarke building and she slid in, smoothing her skirt as she looked at Roy in the rearview mirror. "Where to, Ma'am?"

"Andréa's apartment, Roy, and then home." He nodded and pulled out into traffic. The drive went smoothly and soon he was idling in front of that crumbling hovel Andréa called a home. "I don't know how long I'll be up there. Find a parking spot close by and await my return." He nodded and she stepped out of the car and went inside.

The elevator ride took forever, since it was an older building, and Miranda wondered if this would be the day she died. She could only imagine the field day the press would have with that, and gratefully stepped out onto firm ground minutes later. Going up to the door of Andréa's apartment, she knocked heavily and waited for the door to open. "Oh, you really came."

"Of course I really came. You sounded devastated on the phone." Miranda swept into the room and looked around. The trashcan was full of tissues, more than could possibly have been used in one day, or so it seemed. "Now, what's wrong?"

Andréa just shook her head. "It was stupid of me to call you, I know that now. You can leave, I won't bother you again. Not with how I walked out on you in Paris. I don't deserve you even being here." She began crying then, softly, quietly, and Miranda was at a loss for words. Without thinking, she stepped forward and wrapped the girl in a tight hug. She felt Andréa's arms come to rest around her waist, holding on just as tightly as she wept, and Miranda led her over to the low sofa.

They sat heavily and Andréa rubbed her face into Miranda's shoulder, trying to find comfort. She could only rub the girl's back, unable to come up with words that would soothe, not knowing why she was crying. "Andréa, what's wrong? Aren't you still with that cook of yours? Why isn't he here?"

She watched the girl pull back and look at her. Andréa's eyelashes were spiky from her tears and she had to still her hand so as not to wipe the remaining ones away. "He left me before I went to Paris. Seems I was just as good at leaving. And now, and now…" Her eyes fell to looking at Miranda's shoulder and she sighed loudly. "I'm fine now, you can go."

"No, I can't. You are not fine, and I want to know the truth. Why did you want to talk to me earlier? Emily mentioned then that you were distraught."

"I thought that you would be able to do something, I don't know. I had nowhere else to turn. They've all abandoned me. I've no one left here, or at home."

Home meant Ohio, she remembered that much about her. "Nothing is so awful that you can't go home again." She didn't really believe her own words, knowing they were most certainly false in her own experience.

"Yeah, there is." Andréa leaned forward and hugged her once more, snuggling into her. It felt so good, so right, to have the girl in her arms and she had to suppress her groan as she breathed in the delicate scent she wore. "I had to think there was someone who would look after me if I asked, who would command me to make it better."

"Well, if that's what it takes, you're coming home with me. That's all." Her trademark phrase had its intended effect and Andréa sat up, wiping her eyes free of tears. She stood and wobbled a little, and Miranda reached out to steady her. She smiled a little, and Miranda felt the breath sucked from her chest at the gorgeous sight. "Come along. It's after one and I am starving."

"Are we going somewhere for lunch?" Andréa asked as she slipped into her leather jacket. Miranda only nodded and together, they walked back down to the elevators. Stepping inside, she closed her eyes and waited for the car to arrive at the ground floor. As the doors opened, she felt Andréa's hand on the small of her back. "I hate my elevator, too. I'm always afraid the next ride will be my last."

"Then why do you still live here?" she asked as Roy opened the car door for them.

"It's all that I can afford. And even that will be too much in coming months." She clammed up as the door closed, huddling close to Miranda as they sped through the streets. Miranda wondered what she meant by that cryptic remark, but chose not to comment as she rested her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Roy stopped outside her home and they went inside. "So, what would you like to eat?" Miranda asked as they hung their coats up in the hall closet.

"I'm not really that hungry, Miranda. Perhaps just a salad?"

"Excellent choice." She led her into the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients for a delicious salad. As she threw together a salad for each of them, she hummed under her breath and then caught Andréa looking at her askance. Blushing, she stopped humming.

"No, don't stop on my account. Please?"

Miranda nodded and went back to her song as she finished up. Handing one bowl to the girl, she took a seat at the table and beckoned Andréa to sit next to her. The girl did so, and Miranda let her hip touch the girl's. Andréa didn't shy from the touch, instead scooting closer so that there was not even a millimeter between their legs. She ate quickly, belying her statement that she wasn't hungry. "Do you want a glass of wine after this?"

She heard the hitched breath next to her, and somehow knew that her Andréa was close to tears once more. "I really shouldn't, Miranda. Not now."

"Why not? It's not as if you're pregnant…"

That was all it took for Andréa to burst into tears. "Excuse me." She ran out of the room and slammed the door shut to the bathroom. Miranda could hear the heart wrenching cries through the door and knew she had to go in there. Opening the door, she saw the girl sitting on the toilet, her face buried in her hands as her sobs tore out of her body.

Miranda awkwardly knelt in front of Andréa, taking her hands in her own. "Andréa, look at me. Are you, are you pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Oh, darling." The endearment slipped out unbidden, and Andréa bent forward, letting Miranda wrap her arms around her. "Come, let's get you upstairs. You have to be exhausted after all this crying you've done." She helped the girl to stand and led her up to the only room where she felt she belonged, her bedroom. Sweeping the decorative pillows off onto the floor, she pulled back the covers and helped the girl slip inside. She turned to leave when Andréa clutched her hand.

"No! Stay with me, please? I know I left you, but right now, I couldn't bear it if you left me, too." Closing her eyes, Miranda nodded, knowing she couldn't say no to the girl. Andréa slid over and she sat down, reclining against the back of the bed.

"Go to sleep, Andréa. You'll be safe here, I promise."

"I know. That's why I love you." The words were so soft that Miranda was certain she was not meant to hear them, but she did. Sighing, she stroked Andréa's soft hair, musing about what she had revealed inadvertently. Her own eyes closed heavily and she fell asleep holding on to her Andréa, eager to shield her from the hurts she'd faced.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom! What are you doing home already? Where are you?" Miranda woke to hear her girls clomping up the stairs. She looked down at the warm body curled up against her and smiled gently. Somehow in the course of her short nap, their bodies had spooned up close to each other, and she found the sight quite welcoming, though she knew it would confuse the girls. Carefully, so as not to wake Andréa, she sat up and pulled away slightly.

"I'm in my bedroom, bobbsies," she quietly called out and heard them approach the door. It opened and they peeked inside. "It's all right, come on in."

They entered and finally caught sight of Andréa lying there. "Mom, what's wrong with Andy?" Caroline asked, climbing up next to them, resting her head on Miranda's lap.

"Yeah, we haven't seen her in ages, and then she's here and in bed with you." Cassidy took the other side of the bed, her hand absently running along the top of Andréa's head. "Is she okay?"

"She's just had a bit of a shock, Cassidy. So, while she is here, we are going to take good care of her, right?" Her twins nodded in tandem and smiled at her. "Now, I think you have some homework to do, and then you can order a pizza for supper, all right? Mommy and Andréa are going to have a serious talk and it won't be meant for little ears." They both pouted at her and she arched an eyebrow at them until they nodded and scampered off to their rooms.

Andréa was still sleeping, despite the noise around her and Miranda could only smile gently down at her, smoothing her hair. Her cell phone rang, muted by the fabric of her purse and she got out of bed, kissing Andréa's forehead lightly as she did so. Pulling the cell phone out, she saw that the call was from Nigel. "Hello?" she said quietly as she went into her bathroom, shutting the door.

"Miranda, Emily told me the most delicious little tale. Are you really with Andréa right now?"

"Yes. And?"

"Well, is she all right? Emily sounded concerned, which I found odd, given how everything ended between them. And you. Have you lost your mind?"

"Not that I've noticed. She needs a friend right now, Nigel. Or someone that can order her to be normal and that her life will go on." She took a deep breath and exhaled through her nose. "Are there any chic maternity clothes in the Closet?"

"So, that's what's up with Six. How far along is she?"

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about anything yet. She fell asleep after a long crying jag. And now, it seems that I am going to pick up the pieces"

"Then you still care for her. I was hoping that the ugliness in Paris wouldn't extinguish that. Do you need anything?"

"Not at the moment, Nigel. Thank you for checking up on us. Keep Emily apprised of what's happening, I don't know what time I'll be in the office on Monday. Perhaps you can tell me why I'm so concerned, though. When you have the answer, call me back." She hung up on him and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot, her skin was pale, and for all the world it looked like she was the one that had received horrendous, life-changing news.

Her phone rang once more and she saw that again, it was Nigel. She accepted the call and before she could speak, she heard Nigel say: "You love her. That's why you care so much. Don't do anything foolish before your divorce from Stephen in finalized, though. Page Six would have a field day with that. Discretion is the better part of valor."

"I know that, Nigel. How else have we survived this long?"

"You got me there, Miranda. Talk to you later."

Miranda looked at herself once more in the mirror, seeing the dawning recognition in her eyes. How Nigel had managed to cut to the heart of the matter. She did love her Andréa, but she also knew that said woman was in love with her as well. However would they go about this? Sighing, she took a washcloth and wet it, washing her face free of the makeup of the day. It washed her out, and so she decided to apply a fresh coat of lipstick, adding a pop of color to her face.

Going back in the bedroom, she saw that Andréa was still sound asleep, though her pillow was now tightly clenched to the girl's chest. Fresh tear tracks ran down her face and Miranda softly wiped them away. Andréa nuzzled into the touch and Miranda sighed. She couldn't stop herself and she leaned down and kissed her once more. She could feel Andréa waking up and she sat up quickly, trying to mask what she had just done. "Is this a dream?" she quietly asked.

"No, but you might feel like you're living in a nightmare soon enough. The twins are curious as to why you're here. They won't let go until they have an answer from you, though I deflected them for the moment. Do you feel up to going to my study and talking?"

"Could, could we stay here? I feel safe, here. It smells familiar." She blushed brightly as she spoke and Miranda just nodded, wanting the young woman to feel comfortable. "And will you join me on the bed? I feel like you're judging me when you stand there, staring down at me."

Miranda sank down on the bed and Andréa clasped her hand tightly. "Andréa, start at the beginning."

"It actually starts at an ending. When I left you in Paris, I was certain I was going home to Ohio in disgrace, that you would blacklist me for the temerity I showed you. Then, the glowing recommendation to my editor. It was too late for Nate and me, though. He'd gotten that chef's job in Boston, and I didn't fit in anywhere in his new life. Imagine that, in three weeks, he'd moved on and become a completely different person. But then, I guess it was that quick for me, too."

"It's a long way to go from breakup to pregnancy, Andréa."

She looked up at her with those doe eyes, and Miranda felt her heart clench tightly. "I know. I missed my period this week. At first, I thought it was because I've lost so much weight recently. But then, I was ill in the morning. I'm bright, I can put two and two together. So, I took the tests last night. All three came back positive. I called Nate first. He said he'd send money to take care of it."

Tears freely flowed down her cheeks and Miranda reached up to wipe them away carefully. "And is that what you want?"

"I don't know, I've just found out about it. I might, I might want it. But…Anyway, I cried myself to sleep last night and in the morning, I called my parents. They live in Ohio."

"And first comes marriage, then the baby carriage."

"Exactly." Andréa leaned in close, letting her head come to rest on Miranda's shoulder. "They don't want to see me. I don't know for how long. And then I called you. There was no one left, you see. Everyone treated me like I treated you, and so I hoped I could get a second chance, find a way to say I was sorry and hear you say 'you'll be fine, Andréa, that's all,' and know that that was the truth and somehow I would be fine." She began to sob once more and Miranda closed her arms around her, pulling her closer.

"You will be fine, Andréa. It might take some time to get your bearings once more, but you're intelligent, and I know that you'll find the answers you seek."

"Ever so certain, Miranda. And how, pray tell, am I going to get my bearings with no job? I can't be a field reporter with a baby bump." A hand curled protectively around her stomach, and Miranda knew in that moment she had decided to keep the baby. "And nowhere to go. I'm a failure at twenty four."

That statement broke something in Miranda and she pushed Andréa away a little to stare into her eyes. "You are not a failure. Never, never believe that of yourself. You have an amazing voice to your writing, and I know you will go far, given the proper nurturing of your talent. Yes, the baby will make things a little more difficult, but I have faith that you will make things work." Without thinking, she rubbed her thumb over Andréa's lips, stilling the words that were threatening to tumble out.

"Thank you," Andréa whispered, rubbing her face into Miranda's hand. Her stomach growled and she blushed a little. "I guess I'm a little hungry again. Do you think we could get something to eat?"

"Of course, Andréa." She stood and held out her hand to the girl. Trustingly, she slipped her hand into Miranda's and let her lead her down to the kitchen. The twins were seated at the island, snacking on a pizza, and she watched Andréa's face turn a little green at the sight and scent of what they had ordered. "I'll fix us something that won't set you off, Andréa. I remember being…like this."

She nodded and took off for the bathroom while Miranda looked in the refrigerator for something that would soothe Andréa. She could feel her girls watching her and she turned to look at them. "Yes?"

"Is Andréa sick?" Caroline asked, her brow furrowing a little.

"Sort of, sweetie. It will get better in time, though. Now, is all your homework finished?" They shook their heads. "Then run up and finish it, and take this monstrosity with you. I'm feeling a bit ill at the look of it as well."

They giggled and nodded. Cassidy grabbed the box while Caroline took care of their plates. "We'll want a goodnight kiss tonight, Mom." She nodded absently and they took off. Grabbing out a slab of strawberry cheesecake, she set it on the island and cut one large slice for Andréa and a small one for herself.

"Cheesecake for supper? Who are you and what have you done with Miranda?"

"It was the only thing that I could keep down during my first few weeks of pregnancy. Well, that and all other sorts of awful, decadent, desserts. Richard loved it, seeing me eat all the things I normally denied myself." That elicited a small giggle from Andréa and she glared at her slightly, no real malice in the look. It just seemed to inflame the girl more and soon she was in a full on giggle fit.

"I needed that," she said as she calmed herself down. "So, how long am I staying here?"

Her voice was hesitant, and Miranda knew she had to tread carefully so as not to scare the girl off. "As long as you want." The fork paused on its way up to Andréa's mouth and her eyes widened. "I have the room, after all."

"And do I become personal assistant to the Priestly women?"

"No, you become my friend."

Their eyes met once more and a beautiful smile spread across her Andréa's lips. "Okay." They nodded and the girl dug into the dessert, the smile never once leaving her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Andréa had finished the slab, she went to leave. "The study next to my bedroom is fully stocked with books and blankets. I'll be up when the Book comes." Andréa nodded absently and left to go upstairs. Miranda listened to her soft footfalls on the steps and sighed. What had possessed her to offer that olive branch to her? Yes, she wanted her here, but not as a friend. Or would that be the best way to begin things?

Getting up, she stuck the plates in the dishwasher for the cook to take care of in the morning. She went up to the second floor and turned into Cassidy's room. Her daughter was typing away on some paper for school and she smiled at the sight. "How's it coming, bobbsie?"

Cassidy turned to look at her mother. "Okay, I guess. Do you think that Andy could take a look at it before Monday? I really want to make sure that it's perfect and she is a writer after all."

"You'll have to ask her yourself, but I'm sure she would. How would you feel if she were to stay here on a more permanent basis, if I could get her to agree to that?"

"That would be nice, I guess. I miss not seeing her all the time."

"When did you see her?" Miranda asked, truly wondering.

"When she'd drop the Book off. It was our fault that she came up that one night, and so I'd check to make sure she was still your assistant. She was so nice to us, and then we did that to her."

"Yeah, I kind of felt bad for that, too." Miranda turned and saw Caroline standing there in the doorway. "She's crying again, Mom. I thought you might want to go in and check on her."

"Thank you, darling. I'm going to give you a kiss now, since we could be awhile." They nodded and came over to her, enveloping her in a tight hug. She kissed each of their cheeks and then went out the door and down to her study. Opening the door, she saw Andréa curled up in her chair, sobbing quietly.

Going over to where she was, Miranda knelt in front of Andréa, clasping her hands tightly. The girl looked at her, trying to smile. "Sorry, Miranda, my eyes don't quite want to stop watering. Is the Book here already?"

"No, Caroline told me you were crying. She was really concerned about you." Andréa blushed slightly and looked away from her, biting her lip. "What can we do to make you feel better?"

Andréa looked back at her and frowned. "You don't have to do anything, Miranda. I, I…" She focused on Miranda's chin, seeming at a loss for words. "Where am I going to sleep tonight? Is there a guest bedroom that I'm going to use?"

Miranda was strangely hurt by the suggestion, though she understood why. Andréa, despite her declaration of love earlier, didn't want to impose or ask for the comfort she so clearly craved. "Maybe tomorrow evening, Andréa. Tonight, you'll stay in my room." She couldn't hide the smile that crossed her lips and Miranda smiled back.

"I didn't mean to sleep with Christian." The revelation startled Miranda and she could only nod in return. "I was drunk and overwhelmed and then everything went to hell. I'm sorry for betraying you."

"You do crazy things when you're in love and smarting from the knowledge it will never be returned." Andréa gasped a little, her face turning pale as she bit her finger absently.

"Then I didn't just dream I said that. I'm such a fool."

"No, you're not, Andréa." Slowly, Miranda tipped Andréa's head so that she would look at her. The girl's eyes fluttered closed as she leaned forward in anticipation. Their lips brushed softly and Miranda bit back a groan as Andréa took the lead, deepening the kiss. She slipped off the chair and into her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck as the kiss lingered on.

When they at last broke the kiss to breathe, Miranda felt close to crying herself. "That, that was really great, but really foolish. I'm sorry."

"For once in your life would you just shut up, Andréa?" Miranda asked before kissing her once more. It felt so right, so good, to be in this moment and she tried to swallow the lump of doubt that rose up in her throat as she pulled back from their latest kiss. "I can't do this," she whimpered, hating how weak she sounded.

"Do what?" Andréa sounded genuinely perplexed at her statement and she ran her finger along her lips as she tried to think of how to answer without hurting the girl.

"I cannot lead you into doing something you might regret at some point in the future. You're hurting right now from everyone leaving you, with having to only rely on me, someone who you were terribly disappointed by. And if I were to take advantage of you and further destroy the loveliness of you, I would hate myself."

"You can't take advantage of one who wants to be here, now can you? Just call me your silly girl and I'll follow you to the ends of the earth."

"You shouldn't give me such power, Andréa."

"Perhaps not, but then, I'm not thinking all too clearly at the moment. There seems to be a certain someone who is muddying my brain and my body is telling me to just hold onto this sweet feeling of contentment."

Miranda sighed and helped Andréa to her feet. "We're not doing anything tonight, mind you. Sleep will be more than what you need."

"Why Miranda, I'm hurt! I don't want to make love tonight, there will be time for that in the future." She kissed her once more and then let go to walk over to the door. "Do you think there are any pajamas in your drawers that would fit a size four?"

"Seeing as how I'm a size four, I rather think that there are. Check the top left drawer of my bureau and wear whichever set you like the best."

Andréa nodded and sashayed from the room. Miranda couldn't help but stare at her swaying hips and felt desire tug at her bones. This would never do, perhaps she could sleep in the study that evening, she thought as she picked up the book that Andréa had set on the table next to her chair. It figured she would pick out her favorite book and she settled in the chair and opened up to the first page of _Rebecca_.

Miranda barely heard the downstairs door open and close and knew the Book had arrived. Slipping downstairs, she picked it up off the table and smiled a little to see the sticky note Emily had affixed to the cover. _I hope that Andrea is feeling better this evening. Nigel and I have been putting together a wardrobe for her and it will be ready by Monday. If you should need anything do not hesitate to call._

She brought the Book up to the study and went over it, making notes on what to change and where to keep things. It took her over an hour to make all her notes and revisions and then she shut the Book, standing and stretching. Miranda checked in on Cassidy and Caroline and found them sleeping together in Caroline's bed. For all their protestation that they were separate people, they still ended up together at least four nights a week. She knew that would change by the time they were teenagers, but for now they were still close. Miranda went over and kissed their foreheads, pulling the blanket up around their shoulders before going to her own room.

Andréa was curled up on her side of the bed, a pillow held tightly to her chest. Miranda saw that she was wearing the blue silk pajamas that were her favorite and wondered if the girl had planned it that way. Shaking her head, she took out a long silky nightgown and went into the bathroom. Her quick shower did little to alleviate her desires and as she slipped the nightgown on, she felt the material rub against her nipples, stiffening them to hard peaks.

Fluffing out her hair, she went into the bedroom and saw Andréa sitting up and looking at her. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I woke up hearing water running. Are you coming to bed now?" Andréa looked at her, a smile on her lips. Miranda knew she couldn't deny her when she looked like that and she felt herself nod. Andréa pulled back the covers and waved her over.

"Cassidy would like you to look over her report before Monday. You don't have to, mind you, she'd just like some direction."

"Of course, Miranda." There were dark circles under Andréa's eyes still, as if the little sleep she'd gotten had done nothing to ease her weariness. "Do you mind if I took the girls to the park tomorrow? That way you could get some work done while we're out of your hair."

"That would be nice, though I don't have much to do. How about I go with you for a while and we can bring something back for lunch." The smile she was rewarded with took her breath away and she smiled in return.

"I do think that would be a wonderful idea, Miranda." Andréa leaned over and kissed her sweetly. "But I want to sleep now, okay?"

"Anything you want, Andréa." Miranda found it odd to stretch out on the wrong side of the bed, and tried to focus on that rather than the feeling of Andréa's body cozying up to hers. She stiffened slightly as Andréa wrapped an arm around her waist, tugging her close. "Oh, that feels nice," she whispered as Andréa cupped one of her breasts, kneading gently.

"Good." She felt a soft kiss against her neck and she arched into the touches, wanting to feel. "Sleep well, Miranda."

"Oh you are a tease, my silly girl." Miranda turned in her arms and looked at her, feeling her eyes close heavily. Before she drifted off to sleep, she felt her Andréa's lips on hers once more, kissing her gently.


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda woke up the next morning to giggles. Cracking open one eye, she saw Cassidy looming over her, a grin on her face. "I can't believe you're still sleeping, Mom. Didn't you set the alarm last night?"

Groggily, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Taking a quick look over at the bedside clock, she saw that it was quarter after ten. "And how long have you been up for?"

"We got up at seven. Caroline said to let you sleep, since it had been such a rough night. We're making you breakfast." Cassidy smiled at her and Miranda shook her head slightly, trying not to smile.

"Go on downstairs now. We'll be there shortly." Cassidy nodded and hugged her tightly before bounding from the room. Miranda looked down at the still sleeping Andréa and felt her smile become more gentle. "Andréa, it's time to wake up," she said quietly as she shook the girl's shoulder.

Andréa opened her eyes and Miranda felt her breath sucked from her lungs at the smile she was bestowed with. "Mmm, good morning, Miranda." Sitting up, she rubbed her stomach absently. "Excuse me." She took off for the bathroom and Miranda winced to hear the girl throw up loudly. Climbing off the bed, she joined her in the bathroom, holding back her hair so that it wouldn't get in the way.

When she had finished, Andréa leaned back against her, crying quietly. "What is it, Andréa?"

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to do this, Miranda." Andréa turned to face her and threw her arms around her waist. "I want to say that I'm ready for anything that life throws at me, but I'm not. This is entirely beyond my scope of life. I love you, that would be enough to throw me, but add a baby in the equation, and that just messes everything up. I never expected to make a move where we're concerned. Unrequited love lends a certain passion to writing, after all." She shivered as Andréa kissed her neck

"Yes, you are strong enough to do this, Andréa. The fact that you can admit that you care for me so casually is a testament to your strength. After all, I am the fearsome Ice Queen of the fashion world." She smiled and tweaked her Andréa's nose. "Now, let's get up, we have the twins to entertain." She pulled Andréa up off the bed and led her over to her closet.

"What, you mean I get to go through your closet?"

"Well, you certainly cannot wear yesterday's clothes. Though I'm not certain if you'll find anything that suits you in there. Our coloring is so different." Andréa leaned back against her and she wrapped an arm around her waist. There was little evidence that she expecting, but that would change soon, given how tiny she was.

"Your taste is impeccable, Miranda. What would you suggest that I wear?"

Miranda reached around her to pull out a dark plum-colored sweater. "I'd like to see you in this, Andréa. And I think a charcoal grey pant." She turned and crossed over to her dresser, opening the middle drawer. She thumbed through her pants until she found what she was looking for, pulling them out and handing them to Andréa.

"I have to work Sunday," Andréa said suddenly, looking at her. "Do you think I should tell my supervisor about the pregnancy then?"

"I would. The more advance notice they have, the better they can work around it." Miranda pulled out another pair of grey wool pants and then took out a clean set of underwear. "Pick a sweater for me while I change in the bathroom."

Andréa nodded absently as she moved into the other room. It didn't take long for her to change and put on her makeup for the day. Surprisingly, she felt no shame or embarrassment in standing before Andréa in her bra. While she had no qualms about seeing nudity in others, there was something so intimate in being with an almost lover and being so exposed. The smile on Andréa's mouth also helped calm her.

"I picked out a lilac sweater for you." It was a deliberate move, as if Andréa was claiming their couple status with the complimentary color scheme. "Could, could I spend the weekend here, though? I need to get my feet back under me before I go back to my apartment."

"You can spend as much time here as you need, darling." The endearment just slipped out from her lips and Andréa's smile widened.

"Thank you, Miranda."

"Though I suppose we should stop by your place after our time in the park. You're going to need fresh undergarments." A faint blush spread across Andréa's face and she ducked her face into her chest. "Some things are a little too intimate, yes?'

"Yes, Miranda." Andréa bit her lip and Miranda knew she was aching to ask her something. She smiled slightly and the girl took that as her blessing to continue. "If we're stopping by my apartment, could I pack up a bag? I don't want to be alone at a time like this. And you did say I could spend as much time here as I needed."

"I know, and that offer still stands. But don't worry too much about clothing. I think we're going to have a new wardrobe for you by Monday."

"Runway's closet has maternity wear?" she asked incredulously as Miranda pulled on the sweater.

"Nigel and Emily have something all worked out, apparently. Are you ready to head down now?" Andréa nodded and held out her hand. After a moment's hesitation, Miranda clasped it and they went down to the kitchen. The girls had set out plates, a jar of peanut butter, and a jar of grape jelly. They were munching on toast and smiled at them brilliantly as they entered the room.

"You took too long, so we ate without you. The rest of the toast is in the microwave." Cassidy took another bite of food and Andréa sat down next to her. It surprised Miranda to see her daughter scoot her chair up closer to her friend. "Are you pregnant?"

Miranda fixed her gaze on her child, and Cassidy stared right back. It was uncanny how they were honing in on her stare, she thought, and began to open her mouth in rebuke when Caroline jumped in. "Yeah, are you? We looked up the symptoms this morning before you two woke up, and that's what we settled on. Well, we liked that better than you dying of cancer or typhoid or some other disease."

Andréa just smiled at her girls and nodded. "You found me out. There's going to be a little Sachs running around in a few months."

"How far along are you? It's not like you have a bump yet, even." Caroline came up to Andréa's other side and looked at her closely.

"I think I'm six weeks along. I have to see a doctor to tell me more, of course."

Cassidy smiled and nodded. "Mom, can we go with Andy to her appointments? It would be kinda cool to see what goes on."

"We'll see. It all depends on what Andréa finds comfortable. It is her body after all, and her decision."

"Thanks, Miranda." She watched as Andréa pulled the jar of peanut butter over to her and scooped out a huge spoonful, licking it like it was a sucker.

"Yuck! Aren't you going to put that on something?" Caroline looked disgusted and Miranda couldn't help but laugh. "What, Mom? It is so gross!"

"Just wait until you have babies, honey. They sort of dictate what you find appetizing." Miranda walked over to the microwave and pulled out the plate of toast, taking two pieces of it and then holding it out to her girls. "You can split the rest, unless Andréa wants some."

"No, I'm good, Miranda." She nodded and sat across from them, watching them interact. It was so seamless, really, how Andréa fit into their lives. The girls had never asked Stephen so many questions or seemed interested in what was going on in his life. Almost without noticing, she was pulled into a daydream, lazily eating as she continued to stare at Andréa. "Are you going to stare at me all morning, or are we going to get to the park?"

Startled, she shook herself out of her reverie and smiled a little. "Sorry, I guess I'm the one moving at a glacial pace this morning. Are you ready to go, bobbsies?" She looked at her children and saw them grinning at them.

"We've been ready for a while now, Mom. Let's go!" Cassidy pulled on her arm and she got up, letting herself be led to the door. Andréa shrugged into her leather jacket and then helped Miranda put hers on. Caroline wrenched open the door and they took off down the sidewalk, the walk to Central Park taking hardly any time at all.

Andréa walked closely to her, surreptitiously reaching out for her hand as they turned down a wooded path into the Park. Miranda tightened her hand around Andréa's, welcoming the grounding touch. The girls ran on ahead and she watched after them, making sure that nothing would hurt them.

About half a mile down the path, she sat down on a green bench, pulling Andréa down next to her. Cassidy and Caroline continued to play tag as they watched and Andréa snuggled into her, heedless of who might be watching. "Do you think my child will adore me like they adore you?"

"Of course they will, you are love personified. Anyone would be crazy not to love you." Miranda had no idea why those words tumbled out of her throat, and yet, she was glad she had said them. Andréa looked over at her and smiled gently.

"So, does that make you crazy?"

"Oh, no, I am perfectly sane." The smile on Andréa's lips widened, turned into something more knowing.

"Wonderful. Sanity is such a beautiful thing to share."

"Isn't it, though?" Miranda stared out at her daughters, feeling content to sit there on the bench with her future lover. Would there ever be another moment quite like this?


	5. Chapter 5

By the time they got back to the townhouse, both Miranda and Andréa were shivering. "I'm going to start a fire, does that sound good?"

"It sounds like Heaven, Miranda. Do you have any hot chocolate in this house?"

"Of course, it's in the kitchen." Miranda watched Andréa go and then turned to make her way into the cozy living room. Her girls were already ensconced on the sofa, watching The Suite Life and she shook her head. Delicately, she sat on the couch, taking the remote from Cassidy's hand. "Isn't there something more edifying you could be watching, girls?"

"Probably," Caroline answered. "But we like watching this show. Besides, Phineas and Ferb is on next. We love that show."

"Fine." She settled back and tried to focus on her children. A few minutes later, Andréa came in with a tray of four mugs. "You made some for all of us?"

"Of course. I couldn't just be the only one getting warmed up on this cold day." She handed around the mugs and then took a seat on the floor next to Miranda's legs. "Oh, we're watching the Disney channel. I haven't had the time to watch this in years." She scooted back and leaned against Miranda's leg, occasionally sipping from her mug. Miranda reached down and began to stroke her Andréa's hair.

"How are you feeling, Andy? Are you warmed up yet?" Caroline asked during the next commercial.

"Yeah, it's nice to have a warm place to rest my head. Though I was promised a roaring fire to sit in front of." She looked up into Miranda's eyes and smiled winningly.

"Fine, I'll get up and start one." She stood and felt Andréa's eyes on her as she knelt and made the fire. "Are you happy now?" she asked as she sat back down, pulling Andréa's head back against her leg, wanting the heavy weight there, anchoring her to this moment.

"Yes. How much longer before you have to get to work on Runway?"

"Probably just another half hour. Deadlines wait for no woman, unfortunately." She heard Andréa sigh and shrugged. "I could use an editorial eye, though, if you don't mind."

The girls giggled as Andréa nodded enthusiastically. "Andy, you should stay with us. Mom is a total workaholic, and will shut you out without realizing it. We're the life of the party."

"Perhaps for a little bit, I'll stay with you." Miranda patted her head and stood up, stretching. "Where are you going?"

"My office. I'll leave you three to play for a while." She smiled indulgently at her trio of girls and made her way up to the second floor, closing herself in her office. Picking up the Book, she made her way over to the chaise lounge and sat down, opening up to where she'd left off. Setting the mug of hot chocolate aside, she looked over the page. Noting a few changes that would make the advertorial pop, she stuck a sticky note on the page and went to the next one.

Time passed quickly and by the time she looked up, it was past one and Andréa was standing in front of her, holding two plates in her hands. "I figured you probably forgot about lunch, what with everything you need to do, so I made us sandwiches. Is there anything for me to look at right now?" she asked as she sat on the lounge next to Miranda.

She nodded and handed the Book over to the other woman. As she watched Andréa flip through the pages, taking stock of the notes, she picked up half the sandwich and began to nibble at it. It was relaxing to just be in the presence of someone she cared about, and she sat back, looking up at the ceiling as she continued to eat. "Finding any mistakes I missed?"

"Not a single mistake to be found. You know, that is one of the things that I always admired, working at Runway. You never let an issue go to bed with a single spelling error, transposed word, or wrong caption. That is amazing, you know that, right?"

"Ah, but you're wrong. There is always one mistake hidden away in the pages of Runway. There can never be a truly perfect creation made by man."

Andréa looked at her in surprise. "That sounds like a very Christian notion. I've never noticed you to be particularly religious, Miranda."

"It's hard to escape eighteen years of Church teaching. I grew up in the Catholic church, and have retained a few of the ideals. Mistakes keep us human and give us something to strive for, right?"

Andréa nodded and bent back over the Book, poring over the little details that she had missed while working for the magazine. "This is going to be an amazing issue. I cannot wait to see it live."

Miranda smiled as she finished her sandwich, setting the plate aside. "The only thing I have left to worry about is my letter. I still have no idea what I want to say. Usually, that's where the mistake comes in to play, since I rush through these things every month." She sighed lightly. "Well, give me a topic to write about."

"Oh, um, well, you could write about the need for compassion at a time like this. Tempers seem to be flaring more than usual, and if we all took a step back and assessed how we treat those closest to us. After all, we are all treading a very difficult road."

Miranda could hear the tears thicken Andréa's voice and she reached out an arm to her. Andréa took the opening and snuggled up against her, resting her head over Miranda's heart. "You'll be fine here, I promise. I won't let the world in, unless you want them here."

As Andréa nodded, her cell phone rang and she fished it out of her pocket. "It's my mom. I don't want to talk to her right now. Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's a healthy thing. You're trying to heal your heart right now, and some part of you is telling your brain that if you take this call, it won't help anything." She ran her fingers through Andréa's hair slowly, sighing deeply. "Just let it go to voicemail. Listen to what she has to say and decide if you want to call her back."

"That sounds like a plan, Miranda. Thank you." She stuck the phone back in her pocket and yet remained in Miranda's arms, nuzzling her face into her breasts. "I think I could fall asleep right here. Will the entire pregnancy be like this?"

"I don't know. I was only pregnant once, after all. Nigel swore to me every day that I glowed with maternal power and radiated the calm assurance of a primal goddess on the Serengeti." Andréa laughed. "Yeah, I didn't buy it either, but it made me feel better when I thought I looked like I had swallowed a beach ball."

"That's what I have to look forward to, huh?" Andréa rubbed her stomach absently, a smile on her face. "At least I know I'll be stylishly dressed. It pays to have friends in high places."

"Yes, it does." Miranda leaned down and softly kissed Andréa's forehead. "So, do you have a doctor yet?"

"Of course I have a doctor," was her quick reply.

"I mean an OB/GYN, Andréa. You need someone who will take care of any issues that should arise during the course of your pregnancy. Do you have one of those?"

"No."

"Well, then, you'll have to see mine. She is a wonder." The other woman nodded and smiled up at her. "Now, take that nap. I'll wake you up in a little bit." She nodded again, this time through a yawn, and reclined on the lounge, resting her head in Miranda's lap. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep and Miranda smiled down on her.

Miranda flipped through the rest of the Book, noting down a few things that she wanted to see changed in the issue. After that was finished, she set it on the coffee table in front of them and picked up a legal pad and pen, beginning to write her editorial for the month. It only took her about thirty minutes to come up with something along the lines of what Andréa had suggested. With that finished, she slipped the phone from her pocket and listened to the message her mother had left her.

_Andy, I know we reacted harshly to the news of your impending arrival, it was just so sudden. Come home, and we can find a nice couple to adopt the baby and then you can start over here. You were never meant for New York, anyway. That city has changed you, made you more harsh, like that awful woman you once worked for. We'll forgive everything, honey, I promise. Talk to me soon. I love you._

She shuddered as she listened to that woman speak. There was nothing loving about what she was suggesting, nothing kind. Looking down at Andréa, she sighed and set the phone aside. It was difficult, but she resisted the urge to delete the voicemail entirely. It wouldn't be fair or right. Andréa deserved to hear what her mother had to say, even if she didn't like it.

The young woman stirred in her arms and blinked rapidly. "Hey."

"Hello. You've only been sleeping about half an hour or so."

"I need to be up. If I sleep to long now, who knows what time I'll get to bed tonight." She sat up and looked at the phone on the coffee table. "How bad was the message?"

"Listen for yourself and see. I do not want to sway you one way or the other. You're an adult, and can make your own decision."

Andréa nodded and held the phone up to her ear, listening to what her mother had to say. "Well, I guess I'm going to be your houseguest for the foreseeable future. There is no way I'm going home to that." Miranda watched her square her shoulders and thrust her jaw out determinedly. "Now, you said Cassidy had something she wanted me to look over?"

"Yes." They stood and Andréa clasped her hand tightly.

"Don't ever let me go. Even when I get hormonal, this is the place that I want to be. Even if they come and try to take me away, you are the one I want to be with." Miranda nodded and Andréa smiled, turning her head to kiss her cheek softly. "Good. Now that that is squared away, let me go take a look at this paper of hers."


	6. Chapter 6

Miranda woke up Sunday morning to the bed shifting under Andréa's slight weight. "Where are you going?" she asked groggily.

"To work. I told you I had to head in today." Andréa leaned down and kissed her softly. Miranda wanted the kiss to keep going, but Andréa stood back up too soon. "I might be persuaded to make breakfast for us, while the girls sleep in."

Miranda nodded and sat up, letting the sheet pool around her waist. Andréa's nostrils flared with desire and she smiled wickedly as she climbed out of the bed, sashaying over to her dresser and pulling out a matching set of lilac lingerie. "Well, I suppose it would be nice if you could play the domestic housewife for us before heading off to that paper of yours."

Andréa laughed lightly as she pulled on a set of lacy boy shorts and a matching navy bra. "I would be thoroughly domestic if that made me happy. Unfortunately, I like writing for the paper too much to do that."

Miranda nodded as she clasped her own bra, pulling out a sweater and skirt to wear. After she'd dressed, they went down to the kitchen together. She sat on one of the barstools while Andréa pulled out the skillet, quickly whipping up omelettes for them. "I hope that your editor is understanding about your condition. Tell him, that if he wants to, you could write a fashion column for him throughout your pregnancy. I could be persuaded to give you the inside track on things, and no one would ever be the wiser."

Andréa smiled at her as she set the plates down on the countertop. "I think that's called favoritism." Miranda nodded and dug into omelette, relishing the taste of it. If anything, her time with that chef had taught the young woman how to cook. "But you do give me a wonderful solution to offer him."

Once they'd finished eating, Andréa stood up and put the dishes in the washer before coming up to her side. "What time do you think you'll be home?"

"Probably not until five. My hours are long, surprisingly. Even though the Internet is eating into our business, there are still those who want to read their hard copies. And the newbie gets to do a lot of editing work."

"Such is the life of the newest member of the staff." Andréa nodded and leaned in, kissing her softly. "I'll see you this afternoon, then, darling."

"I'll look forward to that, Miranda. Will you order in something delicious? I'm craving red meat like you wouldn't believe, and while I know that's not the best for me…"

"I'll have steaks delivered." Her Andréa grinned and kissed her once more.

"Thank you!" She could only nod as Andréa picked up her satchel and went to the doorway. "Until tonight," she called out as she waved.

Miranda raised her hand and waggled her fingers. She marveled at the girlish response to the woman, having not felt like this in years. Shaking her head, she got up and made herself a cup of coffee before making her way back up to her library, intent on losing herself in a good book.

"Mom! Where's Andy?" Looking up, she smiled into her daughters' smiling faces.

"She went to work, bobbsies. She needs to make money somehow."

"Like she could really support us on her salary," Cassidy said affectionately. "Can't she just give that up and, I don't know, write books here? It would make us happier."

Caroline nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "You should totally suggest that to her, Mom. Besides, we need to watch over her until she has the baby. There are a lot of things that can go wrong with pregnancies."

Miranda sighed, closing her book and setting it aside before patting the couch cushions on either side of her. "All right, you two, no more Google searches about pregnancies and what can go wrong during them. Women have been having babies for an extremely long time, ever since this world was created. Yes, things can happen, but I worked throughout my entire pregnancy with you two, and look at how you guys turned out."

Cassidy nodded as she snuggled up to Miranda. "I know we turned out great, Mom, but Andy's been under such stress. It's not like her jerk of an ex-boyfriend is helping her out any."

Caroline could only nod in agreement with her twin. "Yeah. We looked him up, too. He's working at one of the really good restaurants in Boston. You know that one that Dad always brings us to when we vacation there?" Miranda nodded. "Well, I, for one, do not want to give up my favorite restaurant just because jerkface works there. You need to do something about it."

"I cannot get the young man fired from a job at a restaurant in another city. My influence isn't that great."

"Bullsh-I mean, that's crap, Mom. You have a lot of influence, Dad says so."

Miranda raised her eyebrow at Caroline. "And is your father the one who taught you such horrible language?"

"Maybe." She tried to look contrite, but failed miserably and Miranda ruffled her hair.

"I should have known. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"No, we wanted to see you first when we didn't hear Andy in the house, to make sure that everything was okay." Cassidy nodded earnestly in agreement and Miranda smiled at them. "Will you make us something, Mom?"

"What do you want?" she asked as she got up.

"Waffles?"

"With chocolate chips?"

She laughed lightly at her girls' enthusiasm, shaking her head a little. "Every Sunday morning I get the same answer. Haven't you grown tired of it yet?"

They shook their heads, and grabbed hold of her hands, tugging her downstairs and to the kitchen. The food was quickly prepared and she watched her girls dig in to their meal. "Mom, will you let us skip piano practice today? We don't feel like playing."

"I suppose, bobbsies. Though you shouldn't really take a break. It's like being an athlete…"

"Where if you take a day off, your muscles get out of practice. We know, we've heard you say that like, a million times. There are just some days that you don't feel like playing."

Cassidy nodded as she swallowed. "Yeah, and today is one of those days. Besides, I played for two hours yesterday and my fingers are hurting." She stuck out her lower lip in a pout and Miranda sighed, knowing she was losing this battle. "I want to read the morning away."

"All right, I'll let you forego today's practice, but you have to put an extra fifteen minutes in tomorrow, all right?" They nodded eagerly and clambered off their chairs, putting the dishes in the washer before running back upstairs.

Miranda fixed herself a pot of coffee, pouring herself a large mug once it had fully brewed. She went back up to her study and pulled out Les Misérables. She enjoyed reading it in French, it lost something in the translation. Losing herself in the world of Jean Valjean and his trials and tribulations, she sipped at her coffee, relishing the delicious beauty of the words.

Hearing giggles, she looked up and smiled at her girls. They were each holding their own book and she beckoned them into the room. They ran in and joined her on the couch, cuddling up on each side of her. It was nice to have her girls be so biddable, but, in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder what they were up to.

They read for a long time, and then she felt her stomach rumble with hunger. Getting up, she placed the ribbon to mark her spot before setting the book on the coffee table. "I'm going to make myself a salad. Is there anything you'd like?"

"No, we'll make sandwiches later, Mom."

Nodding, she left the room and made her way downstairs. Wondering what Andréa was doing for lunch, she pulled out her cellphone and dialed her work number. "Sachs here. What can I do for you?"

"Good afternoon, darling. How are things going?"

"Mir-Mimi!" Miranda wondered at the nickname, but figured there had to be someone nearby, that her Andréa was protecting her. "Things are going okay. My boss is kind of upset with me, we'll have to talk when I get home tonight."

"Do I need to come down there and have a little chat with the weasel?"

"No, you do not. I know how your little chat will go, and while I appreciate the sentiment, I really just need to keep my head down at the moment."

Miranda sighed, tapping her fingernails against the counter. This did not sit well with her at all, but she knew she had to trust Andréa's judgment in this matter. "Fine. How much longer until you return home?"

"It's what, one? I'll probably be here another four hours or so. But now that I've heard your voice, hopefully those hours will just fly away."

"I'll have the steaks delivered to the home at quarter to six, then. Have a good afternoon."

"You, too."

They hung up and Miranda finished preparing her salad. It looked like it was going to be a long four hours.


	7. Chapter 7

The twins put away the dishes while she and Andréa loaded the dishwasher. Marisol would be there in the morning to begin the week's cleaning and Miranda gave a sigh of relief. "Let's head into the den," she murmured, taking Andréa's arm.

The younger woman cuddled into her side, letting Miranda lead her into the other room. They relaxed on the chaise lounge and she found herself placing a hand on Andréa's stomach, rubbing absently. "What is it like?"

"Well, my experience was far from the norm. I was forty when I got pregnant, so it just seemed like everything normal was magnified in me. I love my babies, but I never expected having them."

Andréa nodded, covering her hand on her stomach. "Do you think that I'll be okay as a mother? I mean, it's not like I have much experience around babies. Or children. And being here, in this city, how am I going to compete with all those posh mothers who have their kid enrolled in preschool before they're born?"

Miranda chuckled a little at the panicked tone that crept into the young woman's voice. "You'll do fine, and I can be your ticket into that posh world, if you so wish."

She could feel Andréa relax into her and she smiled. "That would be really great, even if I would feel a little awkward using you like that." She turned a little, resting her head on her shoulder. "So, my boss wants my head on a platter. The only thing that kept him from firing me on the spot was the fact that I'm such good friends with you."

"Oh, Andréa, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it kind of sucks. I hated the fact that he used my association with you to make his decision. I would rather be kept on my own merits. I know that's now how the real world works a lot of the time, but I still desperately want to believe that there are people out there do value what you do over who you know. Even if it is you, Miranda."

The passionate reply took her aback slightly and she nodded a little as she began to stroke her hair gently, wanting to comfort her. "I know that that's naïve, too, but it is something to strive for. I'm sorry that he made you feel so badly, though." Miranda placed a soft kiss on Andréa's forehead before holding her close once more. "I don't want you to feel badly."

"You could never make me feel badly. I promise." Andréa lifted her face and pressed her lips against Miranda's, seeking comfort from her. Miranda began to return the kiss, threading her hands into her thick hair, holding her close. "Your lips are so soft," she murmured as she released her, nuzzling her face into the crook of Miranda's neck.

"So are yours. But we have to wait to do anything until tonight, when the girls are in bed. They like you, but I don't know if they're ready to accept us in a relationship. And you are still a bit tender from all that you've experienced in the last few days."

Andréa nodded, resting her head on Miranda's shoulder. "I am a little raw. Am I really so wrong for wanting to say fuck it and quit? I know that I have nothing to fall back on, but Marcus just looked at me like I was so stupid for getting pregnant."

"That's a bit of the hormones talking there, Andréa. Though I can see why you would felt that way." She clasped her hand lightly, bringing it down to her stomach. "Caro suggested that you quit and spend your days here, writing the next great American novel."

Andréa laughed a little. "That won't happen for years yet."

"Do you have a manuscript?"

"Of course I do. I've been working on it since I started college. I just haven't had a lot of time to work on it lately."

Miranda felt strangely guilty, knowing that she was somewhat the cause for that, given how busy she had kept the young woman. "Well, perhaps you should take some time off and work on that."

"It's probably not any good, you know. I am only twenty four."

She hated to her hear speak of herself so disparagingly and so she shook her head, tightening her hand in Andréa's. "No, I'll be the judge of that. Go get me your manuscript. That is all."

Andréa giggled a little as she stood up, bending to kiss her gently before slipping from the room. While she was gone, Miranda readjusted how she was sitting and pulled out her reading glasses, slipping them on as she waited. "I tried not to take too long, I know you don't like to be kept waiting," she said with a smile as she returned, handing over her laptop. "I also have never printed it off, so you'll have to read it from the screen."

"Not a problem." Miranda took the computer from Andréa's hands, resizing the document so that she could read it a little more easily. The young woman sat next to her, drumming her fingers against the arm of the chaise. "You know, you can go grab something to read whilst I'm otherwise occupied."

"Oh, yeah, there is that." She jumped up again and went over to the shelves of books, looking for something that caught her eye while Miranda immersed herself in the story her Andréa had written.

"This is really good, Andréa. And you're worried about how well you write? I've read your articles, and while they have that small spark of you in them, a lot of them are rote, aren't they?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I have to follow the prescribed formula for things, and it does lead to a little bit of stilted writing on my part. When I'm writing that, I feel like I can be free to say whatever I want. I have a few short stories, too, but that is my baby, well, my first baby."

Miranda nodded before letting her arm come to rest around Andréa's shoulders. "Would you let me show it to a publishing friend of mine?"

"As long as I get to use a pseudonym, and no one knows about our association with each other. I want this to stand on its own feet."

"That is perfectly understandable. Do you have a pen name in mind?"

Andréa nodded. "I was thinking Emily Sanders."

She laughed a little, pulling her closer. "That is too rich."

"I know. But you always called me Emily when I first started my job. It seemed fitting to use that as my pen name." Andréa turned her face, kissing the side of Miranda's neck. "Sorry, I just can't seem to keep my hands off you. But then, I have noticed that my libido is getting out of control. That was one of the things mentioned on the pregnancy websites."

Miranda felt herself blush a little, surprised at her reaction to the young woman. "Yes, I did notice that with the twins." She cleared her throat and tried to adjust how they sat without disturbing Andréa too much. "So, if you'll have that renamed by morning, I'll send it off to my editor friend. Might as well get the ball rolling, right?"

Andréa nodded before sitting up. "That sounds like a good plan." She took the laptop back from her and made a few brief changes to the document. "I'll go grab a flash drive and transfer the file to it."

She stood and strode from the room, Miranda's eyes following her as she walked. While she was gone, the twins scurried in, sitting on either side of her. "So, is everything okay with Andy? She looked kind of down at supper."

"She's fine, bobbsies. We just had to take care of a small problem with her workplace."

Caroline screwed up her face into a frown. "You told her she could stay here and write, right? I mean, you could totally be her patron, just like back in the old days. Maybe if people did that again, we'd have great novels and music. I mean, have you listened to any station other than the classical one lately? Such a dearth of anything creative."

Miranda ruffled her daughter's hair. "You are adorable, honey. But, you have to take into consideration that the patronage system was really manipulative. I don't want Andréa to feel like she has to please us, her work should be her own."

Looking up, she saw her standing in the doorway, and Miranda beckoned her over. "If you want to dress me up in court clothes from the early 1700s, I would adore that. I would be your willing writer for clothes like that."

Miranda began to laugh as Andréa settled herself in front of her, wiggling between her legs to rest against the chaise. "Why am I not surprised by that? You always were a clothes horse at the office."

"What can I say, you introduced me to a very expensive addiction. And it was all free so long as I worked at Runway. That's what I miss the most."

She heard the teasing tone her voice had taken on and deliberately pushed her shoulder. "Why, Ms. Sachs, for words like that, I do believe that I regret to inform you that my patronage has already been engaged by someone else."

"I'll just have to remember that when I write my next novel. Let's see, aloof woman who refuses to let others get close to her for fear of forming…" Andréa cut herself off, as if she knew that she had gone down a road that both of them would regret, turning around to look into her eyes. "I'm sorry. That was going to be mean. Forgive me?"

Miranda nodded shortly, reaching down for Andréa's hand. The twins looked at them both, trying to read between the lines they were deliberately leaving blank. "Mom, Andy, is everything okay?"

"It will be, bobbsies. Now, I think it is time that you were off to bed. School comes early in the morning." They nodded, both frowning slightly, before getting up and hugging and kissing her and Andréa.

"You'll be here in the morning, right, Andy?"

"Yes," she answered firmly, never taking her eyes off of Miranda. "I promise."

"Good." The girls left the room and then Andréa was crawling up onto the seat, burrowing into Miranda.

"My mouth moves faster than my brain sometimes. I would never deliberately hurt you. You know that, right?"

"I do." Miranda dropped a soft kiss to the top of Andréa's head. "And when you write that story, make sure the aloof woman has a whirlwind of a young woman blow into her life, forcing her to care and love once more."

"Miranda?"

"There's a romantic in me, lurking beneath the surface. We have to wait…"

"Until the divorce is final, I know. Nigel called to tell me that. And I can be discreet, I promise." Andréa shifted a little so that she could kiss her once more. "Now, let's head to bed. I suppose that I have a resignation letter to write in the morning, and I might need some encouragement to help me along."

Miranda smirked a little. "I think that that could be arranged." They stood and she held out her hand to Andréa, clasping it tightly the moment they touched. "And you will always have a place here, no matter what your tongue lets slip." It was the closest she could come to admitting that she loved this slip of girl, and she hoped Andréa understood.


End file.
